The Sky Knight And Princess
by cute blackberry
Summary: By technicality, they were far apart in age. Love comes no matter the age. He'd have to accept that. However, would she accept it? (One-shot series)


_Hello, hello, hello, it has been quiet some time since I've last appeared in the sites archives with a fresh story. Closing quickly on two years. I admit the reason for my long absent is those annoying inner critics in my head. Beyond writing an rp post, I felt my writing for stories failed in every sense of the word. But now I know with life moving and all, I need to hone my story writing skills. So, why not practice with short one-shots of sorts?_

 _This one-shot(?) suddenly struck me two days ago and I wrote it all entirely last night. I am aware it ain't about to be the best thing read but hey I wanted to give it a shot. Have to get back into the game someway right?_

 _I decided last night to make this a series of one-shots, not written over 500 hundred words unless I choose to to go higher. This is just short writing exercises. Now the one-shots will be centered around FEM!Corrin X Shigure. And, maybe a dash of MALE!Corrin X Shigure? For now it will be focused on them, unless I feel the urge to write a few one-shots revolving around another couple._

 _Also, to anybody who reads I want to you review. No, not in criticism (though that is nice), what I am asking it leave a simple word. Example, Pain. By leaving simple words I'll use it for the next one-shot and so on. Like a prompt challenge. I personally think it will be fun. However, I have a rule though, you may suggest a NSFW word. However, since the site has rules against those types of stories (which has always disappointed me) and I rather not get trouble. I will post it else where, either my Quotev or Ao3 when I finally get an account. When you suggest a NSFW word then include a SFW word too. The SFW one-shot will always come first._

 _Mkay, I'll stop talking and let ya'll read on! Until next time_

 _~ REI_

 _PS. One-shot is actually, 496 hundred words._

-.-.-.-.-

If Shigure hadn't known any better, he would say he was in love. _True love._ Such a doltish thing to think. The sky knight labeled this feeling an infatuation. A very long infatuation that lasted years.

The infatuation began the first time he laid eyes on the Princess Corrin, he was a young child. When face to face with the princess his well-mannered words became clumsy fumbles and a rosy hue dusted his cheeks. His parents chalked it to him being a shy child, not many outsiders came to his deep realm, none too shocking he would shy from strangers. However, now an adult and free from the tiny realm floating between space and time, Shigure's behavior around the Nohrian army's leader changed not in the slightest. His words tumbled and cheeks heated up like an oven.

Luckily, none of his friends, family, or fellow soldiers noticed it and not that they'd tell him anyways. Shigure still refused to acknowledge his feelings beyond a mere infatuation with the middle royal princess. It was mere infatuation, a ten-year infatuation. He refused to think of different possibility, like lust or love.

How could it be anything else but so? She was older and he younger or so it should have been. His deep realm moved at an hasty speed, rushing along his childhood and adolescent years Shigure had come of age before Princess Corrin entered her mid twenties. He almost closed the gap with his parents in age. Technically, they were close in age but technically, they were not. It was a strange concept to many parents and children of the camp. He could express his feelings to the princess, he could indeed. However, with stubborn knowledge of princess Corrin being older (and a close friend of his mother's) deemed a romantic relationship a bad idea. Very bad one. If Princess Corrin carried the same views as he then she definitely decline. Morals and all else aside, Shigure knew his heart could not held the rejection. Being rejected after holding such strong emotions after so long would be a slap in the face and a nightmare predicament.

Therefore, the lonely sky knight resorted to watching the princess handle her daily activities around camp from afar under a barren tree that oddly reflected his feeling of sad lonesomeness. The princess was a remarkable sight. Beautiful, charming, filled with such hope of a peaceful world. She had flaws. In addition, trusting and a bit naïve, everybody continued to have faith in the princess. Shigure sometimes questioned Princess Corrine's actions; he never voiced them for fear of wounding her feelings.

' _Sparing one's feelings, hm. Is that too apart of infatuation?'_ Shigure eyebrows knitted portraying his deep thoughts. Yes, it had to have been. For he was not in love with the princess. And, yet why didn't those brief emotions fade? Those short-lived emotion grew every day, stronger and strong and Shigure just about could not stand it. But he needed too. He needed to stay out the princess's way and push his infatuation for her to the darkest depths of his mind.


End file.
